


Ice Cream and Milkshakes

by 987655



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Smut, Stuffing, weight mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/987655/pseuds/987655
Summary: Somewhat of a continuation of DQ Date— still stands alone, though
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The whole thing was Adam’s idea, for sure. He’ll happily take the blame, if you can even call it that. Maybe DQ really is turning into something they only eat in the privacy of their own home, but he doesn’t care.

He’s settled in a nest of pillows on their bed, propped up so he’s sitting comfortably. Lawrence’s back rests against his chest, Adam’s cock buried to the hilt inside him. That isn’t the focus of the night, though. No, Lawrence’s attention is on the large blizzard in his hands, and the shake waiting on the night stand. The blizzard is no problem, bite after bite swallowed with ease— Adam’s hands explore the curve of his stomach as it slowly grows firmer, packed full of food. An experimental rock of his hips jolts a small moan from Lawrence as he swallows another bite of thick chocolate ice cream.

They have one rule tonight: Lawrence doesn’t get to cum unless he finishes it all. It’s more of a joke than anything, a dare. Adam would never truly push Lawrence beyond his limits, but he knows Lawrence loves it too. When he’s too stuffed to do much of anything except take what Adam gives him— that’s beautiful.

With the blizzard polished off, Adam thinks the shake might be a bit of a problem. He knows Lawrence isn’t quite full, but his stomach has rounded out nicely between their heavy dinner and already plenty big dessert. He gives another shallow thrust, pointedly ignoring Lawrence’s cock in favor of massaging his stomach: a reminder of what’s at stake. Adam’s hands keep rubbing the tender skin, soothing some of the discomfort he can tell is settling in.

Lawrence’s head falls back against his shoulder, breathing slightly labored as he waits for the blizzard to settle. Every now and then he takes small sips of the shake, until Adam teasingly bites his neck.

_ ” _ _ C’mon, _ babe.” he punctuates his words with a shallow thrust, “You can do this. Nothing to worry about, right? I’ve got you, just let go and enjoy.”

Adam thrusts again, hands cradling Lawrence’s tender stomach. He can tell by Lawrence’s whine it’s enough to spur him forward, and soon he’s swallowing the shake in big, steady gulps. Adam’s hands never leave Lawrence’s stomach, breath hitching as he feels it grow, the mass of food hard beneath Lawrence’s chub. He rocks his hips steadily, doing his best to distract Lawrence from any cramps without jostling him too much. He really doesn’t have to worry— the large plastic cup is soon empty, straw rattling as it drops to the floor.

Lawrence’s breathing is labored, eyes closed and lips parted as Adam runs a hand over his rounded stomach. It’s been a while since Lawrence ate so much at once, and each breathy little noise tells Adam he’s way over-sensitive. He’ll have to be gentle, but that’s no problem. With each slow, rhythmic thrust he can feel Lawrence relax against him. One hand stays on Lawrence’s stomach, and when the other closes around his cock, Adam thinks Lawrence might actually cry with relief. Trailing kisses over his neck and shoulder, Adam speaks low in his ear.

“See what you do to me when you let go and enjoy yourself, doc?” another thrust, an answering moan; “You should feel good about what you like— it’s fucking hot, every part of you. Seeing you so focused on that shake, you packed away all of it without even  _ noticing._”

Adam’s hand slides reverently over Lawrence’s stomach, his other hand swiping over the head of his cock. He knows Lawrence is close, painfully so. Adam takes pity on him, carefully angling his hips and thrusting again, harder. He hits that spot and with only a couple strokes, Lawrence is coming. His back is barely able to arch the way it wants to, cum painting the underside of his swollen stomach. Between the sight in his lap and the way Lawrence clenches tight around him, there’s no way Adam could hold back. His arms wrap protectively around Lawrence’s chest as he buries himself deep and cums.

Adam pulls out slowly once he’s caught his breath, carefully adjusting their positions. Once Lawrence is resting back against the pillows and Adam is beside him, he’s free to trail kisses across Lawrence’s stomach. He moves lower, casual, licking the cum from the underside and watching Lawrence squirm. Finally, Adam nestles against Lawrence’s side, tracing reverent patterns on sensitive skin.

“You’re definitely still gonna be full tomorrow morning.” he hums thoughtfully. Between their dinner and ridiculously oversized dessert, there’s no way Lawrence’s tender, aching stomach would be back to normal by the time they woke up. Lawrence’s hand settles over his as he experimentally presses into newly-firm flesh.

“You and I are the only ones who would know. With the way you’ve been...  _ taking care _ of me, I’m sure the weight would hide anything.”

Adam realizes Lawrence is right— even with dinner and a blizzard he’d only looked uncomfortably full, not packed to the gills like this. Between a long sleep and his chub, they really would be the only ones who knew he was full. Adam’s cheeks turn red as he kisses Lawrence, then his stomach. Lawrence’s loving, somewhat sleepy smirk says he knows exactly what Adam will say next:

“Let’s go out for breakfast tomorrow. I’ll order.”


	2. A super important day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A totally unplanned second chapter. The breakfast date, this time.

When Lawrence woke up the next morning, Adam was scrolling through his phone. He lays there for a little while, watching Adam tap away, focused on whatever he was doing. Finally, he clears his throat to get the photographer’s attention. Adam glances down and smiles a little, blushing slightly when he realizes Lawrence must’ve been watching.

“Hey, handsome. How’re you feeling?” Adam asks. They both know it’s a loaded question. Lawrence rolls onto his back with a languorous moan, large hand splaying over his soft stomach. The show works— Adam’s cheeks are bright red as he watches.

“Still full. I don’t think I’ll be hungry again until lunch, honestly. Maybe not even until dinner.”

Adam makes a choked noise, setting his phone aside and turning his full attention to Lawrence and his stomach. When he presses down, it’s easy to tell Lawrence is telling the truth, his normally-soft stomach is plenty firm. He easily recognizes this for what it is, though: a game.

“I don’t know... Feels like you’ve got plenty of room. Besides, you promised we’d go out for breakfast today. It’s, y’know, a really special day.”

Lawrence’s smirk tells Adam he knows that line was weak at best, bracing himself over Adam and stealing a kiss.

“A  _ special day _ _,_ huh? You must’ve been looking at the menu, planning out exactly what we’ll order.” his voice is low, smug. Adam can’t help but blush even harder— he can’t deny it, and Lawrence calling him out directly always gets him going. He tries to get himself together as Lawrence kisses him again.

“Yeah, you know.. I don’t wanna waste time there. Plus it’s not really special if we don’t go a little crazy.”

“Just a  _ little _ crazy? The last time you said that, I needed to buy a new shirt.” Lawrence teases. Adam’s eyes grow dark with desire at the memory of Lawrence popping his shirt button, hands dipping lower to squeeze Lawrence’s ass. He’d always had an amazing ass, beautifully plush with two little dimples— the new weight hadn’t hurt anything.

“Not that crazy, not in public. I won’t order anything your poor stomach can’t handle, since you’re so full. Pinky promise.” Adam smirks. Lawrence chuckles, shaking his head a little.

“I’d accuse you of scheming, but I know you just want to make this morning perfect.” he winks, perfectly cheesy. Adam laughs as he pulls Lawrence into a final kiss, before they roll out of bed to get ready.

Adam can barely keep his hands off of Lawrence, half-tempted to put off their special breakfast in favor of fucking like rabbits in the apartment. Somehow, he manages to hold back, which all becomes easier once they’re settled in the booth together. Lawrence looks at the menu with feigned interest, smirking softly at Adam from behind the laminated paper.

They set their menus aside at the same time, and when the waitress comes Adam orders for them both: cinnamon roll French toast platter, everything omelette, sausage, bacon,  and hashbrowns. Extra syrup, a coffee for himself, and a chocolate shake for Lawrence. With a totally fake smile, he cheerily mentions they’d probably get dessert to go, too. As the waitress leaves, Lawrence arches an eyebrow at him.

“‘Nothing my poor stomach can’t handle?’”

“I have faith in your stomach. It surprised us both with dessert last night.” Adam shrugs nonchalantly. His foot brushes against Lawrence’s under the table, making the older man smirk.

“If I didn’t know you, I’d accuse you of trying to make me go up a shirt size.”

“Just trying to help you loosen up and enjoy yourself, doc. Nothing to be ashamed about with this.” Adam shrugs again. Seeing Lawrence’s soft blush leaves his chest feeling warm, but he doesn’t have much time to dwell on it before the waitress is setting down their plates.

Waiting until she’s long gone, Adam gives Lawrence all but one piece of his bacon, leaving him with nearly double the breakfast meat. The french toast slices are thick, drizzled with white icing and dusted with powdered sugar. Lawrence drenches them with syrup as well before digging in. Adam takes a few bites of omelette and hashbrowns, mostly for show. He’s way more interested in watching Lawrence pack away one slice of French toast, then two, every now and then breaking to eat some of the sausage links or bacon.

Adam can tell the third slice of toast is a problem, each bite growing slower and Lawrence’s breathing heavier. He shifts uncomfortably in the booth, eyes falling shut for a moment. Adam lets him rest, then pushes the shake towards him. Lawrence opens his eyes, one hand gently massaging his newly-aching gut.

“I’ll give you the belly rub of your life if you polish this all off. Besides, you know this’ll feel good after all that hot French toast.” he urges, brushing his foot against Lawrence’s leg under the table. Lawrence takes a breath before grabbing the shake and starting to take long, slow gulps.

After a little more rest, Lawrence finally polishes off the last slice of French toast. Adam hums thoughtfully, making a big show of pushing his ham and cheese-filled eggs around the plate.

“Y’know, I think I’m full. You want them? We shouldn’t let them get thrown out over nothing.” he slides the plate towards Lawrence, expression questioning. If Larry doesn’t want to do this, they’ll pay and head out. Instead, Lawrence makes a show of carefully prodding his gut, sliding his hands over his straining shirt and trying to stretch his back. It’s futile, his swollen stomach practically keeping him pinned.

“Mm... I just can’t let them go to waste on.. such an  _ important _ day.” he manages a shaky smirk, cheeks flushed from the effort of moving and the feeling of being  _ this _ full. Adam pushes his plate over, eyes never leaving Lawrence as he starts taking bites of the omelette. It’s almost untouched, and the realization that Lawrence was about two finish two meals is enough to cause Adam to shift in his seat. It takes all of his self control to not pop a boner in the middle of a diner, and based on Lawrence’s expression he can  tell .

Luckily, Adam manages to collect himself enough to order dessert to go when the waitress comes to collect their plates. One of the toffee cheesecakes, a perfectly heavy, rich treat for after dinner. Adam thinks it’s a miracle Lawrence manages to push himself up from the booth without popping a button, clearly pained by having to move his over-stuffed gut out to the car. The whine he can’t manage to stifle as he buckles his seat belt is enough to drive Adam over the edge— no need to hide his arousal in their own car, pupils blown wide as he digs his fingers into the taut flesh beneath Lawrence’s shirt.

“God, you ate more than last night..” he practically groans, feeling Lawrence’s stomach shift with every labored breath. As he starts to drive, Adam glances at Lawrence’s flushed, strained face.

“Unbutton your shirt. It’s not like anyone’s gonna notice in the car, might as well be comfortable until we get home.” he suggests, taking a moment at a red light to gently massage Lawrence’s stomach. He keeps his eyes on the road, only sneaking glances as Lawrence slowly undoes the buttons on his straining dress shirt. Once they’re home, it’s a quick walk up to the apartment and into the bedroom.

Lawrence stretches out on the bed with a groan, and Adam practically trips over himself in his rush to put their cheesecake away and get back to the doctor. He gently opens Lawrence’s fly for him, kissing the red marks left by the tight button. Tenderly, he trails more kisses over Lawrence’s gut as he tugs down the dark slacks, letting them drop to the floor with the abandoned dress shirt. Seeing Lawrence laid out like this in only his boxers is enough to make Adam flush all the way down his chest.

“...Can I take your picture like this?” he asks, reverently caressing Lawrence’s stomach, “You’re so fucking _beautiful,_ Lawrence.”

The question comes out practically breathless, and Adam can’t even find the words to respond when Lawrence nods his consent, instead leaning down for a kiss. He snags the first camera he sees laying out, checking that it has film before returning to Lawrence’s side. Snapping shot after shot, he captures the breathy moans as Adam rubs Lawrence’s stomach, the flushed skin of his belly and pitiful arch of his back when he tries to stretch, blond hair sweaty from exertion. If it wasn’t for his stuffed gut, it would look like Lawrence had just been fucked. Setting his camera aside, he stretches out beside Lawrence and presses a kiss to his jaw.

“You look like a prince right now, Lar. Like you don’t have shit to worry about except feeling good.” his hand massages soothing circles as he speaks, just the way he knows Lawrence likes best. “God, you deserve to enjoy yourself every single fucking day. Wish I could just dote on you all the time, take care of you, make sure you’re always satisfied.”

“Push me.. a little.” Lawrence smirks, earning a chuckle from Adam.

“Yeah, push you a little. But, come on— you never would’ve discovered you like this otherwise. It was a total accident.” he kisses Lawrence’s cheek.

“An enjoyable accident.” Lawrence lets out a pleased sigh as Adam continues his massage, relaxing fully. Adam loves this, when Lawrence just melts and lets himself enjoy the feeling of being full, weighed down by all he’d eaten. He really does wish Lawrence could feel this blissful all the time, but weekends will have to be enough. After two huge meals in a row, it’s hard not to wonder where all the calories would settle. Between dessert last night and this, Lawrence had probably eaten almost twice what the average person ate in one day.

Adam lets himself get lost in that train of thought, idly caressing the stretched sides of Lawrence’s stomach. He knows he can’t exactly place bets on it, but he always loved when he could tell Lawrence’s stomach had grown. It was so perfectly soft when it wasn’t stuffed, just enough to round out nicely when he sat down. It was only recently starting to show when he was standing as well, and Adam loved it. It suited Lawrence perfectly, and the thought of it becoming more obvious beneath Lawrence’s dress shirts and vests is enough to leave Adam blushing.

“I know you probably won’t have room for lunch or dinner, but what about some dessert later? Not like last night, but we got that cheesecake.” Adam hums, kissing Lawrence’s jaw.

“We’ll see..” Lawrence turns enough to brush his nose against Adam’s forehead. “I feel ready to burst.”

“Yeah, but you love it.” Adam smirks. He doesn’t have to look up to know Lawrence is rolling his eyes, his soft huff makes it obvious enough.

_ “ Tease .” _

“You love me too.” Adam’s smirk widens into a grin. After another long-suffering sigh, he feels Lawrence press a kiss to the top of his head.

“You’re right. I do.”


End file.
